ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Onyx (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Onyx is the master of Alien Helix Deox and Alien Nackle Versaille, and the true antagonist of Ultraman Lightning. He makes his on-screen debut in the final episodes of Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks. Personality Originally, Onyx was a brave, passionate soul with deep respect for the Ultra Brothers. However, what would ultimately turn him against them was his ego. Though he knew the Brothers were his superiors in power, Onyx always said he was only getting started, and expected himself to go on to do great things such as Zero and Mebius. Even the instructors at the Space Garrison Academy saw his potential, which would ironically be his downfall. He also clearly has a short temper and tended to overreact, as shown when he thought Mebius being light on him was a sign of superiority complex. Now that he's abandoned the Land of Light, Onyx is just as cocky as ever, though he hides it behind a level-headed, calculating performance. He is actually quite nice socially, despite his evil intent. Onyx considers Lightning to be a worthy opponent, and will never mock him for his skills or personal problems. He is clearly shown to prefer physical over psychological warfare, believing even his worst enemies shouldn't have to go through what he did. Though he is just as intelligent as he appears to be, Onyx's pride hampers him, as he tends to give into his anger more and more in combat, especially against other Ultras. Onyx is fully aware he has yet to reach the Ultra Brothers' level, and as such, he prefers to have his allies do the fighting and planning for him. Ultimately, Onyx considers them to merely be distractions from his and Kolyss' final plan. However, he will not betray them, as he considers killing one's underlings to be a waste of resources. Deep down, Onyx isn't sure he wants to be the evil force he now is. He acts like his respect for the Ultra Brothers is gone, as he now calls them arrogant pricks who consider themselves above other Ultras. However, given time to think about the incident with Mebius, Onyx has realized he was the one at fault; they don't think they're superior, he thinks he's inferior. He knows that if he goes out of line, Kolyss will abandon and silence him; in the event he does choose to turn back to the light, he knows he'll need an easy way out. Whether he can find one remains to be seen... History Onyx was born on Planet Lapis, a water world in M78 that had been colonized by the Ultras. As he grew up, Onyx heard stories of great Ultra Heroes from both the planet’s Ultras and the Alien Leviah, the native race. Onyx wished to become a great hero himself, and so diligently studied past Ultras while training himself from a young age. However, he was commonly mocked for his wishes because of how peaceful his home planet was, saying that no matter how hard he trained, nothing would come to Planet Lapis to let him prove himself. In particular, Onyx became a frequent target of the local bully Ultrawoman Shiva. Ultraman Onyx Trilogy: Rebirth TBA Ultraman Onyx Trilogy: Civil War TBA Ultraman Onyx Trilogy: Mastermind TBA Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks TBA TBA Crossover TBA Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God TBA After the Movie TBA Ultraman Onyx Side Story: The Demons Unleashed TBA Profile * Height: 45 m * Weight: 35,000 t * Age: 6,000 years old * Time Limit: None * Weakness: TBA * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: TBA Relationships * Ultraman Mebius (Teacher) * Alien Helix Deox (ally) * Alien Nackle Versaille (ally) * Ultraman Lightning (Former archenemy, friend) Body Features * Color Timer: Due to Kolyss' abilities, Onyx's color timer is gold, and he has no time limit. After returning to the light side, this no longer applies. * Ultra Armor: Due to Kolyss' nature, Onyx's Ultra Armor is more durable than that of most Ultras, even resisting the cold. After returning to the light side, this no longer applies. * Eyes: Onyx's eyes are golden in color as a result of his fusion with Kolyss. They return to their natural color upon being freed. * Protectors: Onyx has a large protector around his shoulders and chest, and six smaller studs around his Color Timer. Although they resemble Star Marks, they are not. * Onyx Jewel: The crystal on Onyx's forehead, used to focus energy and fire beams. Transformation Onyx's human form transforms using willpower, usually yelling his own name for dramatic effect. Onyx rises from rotating blue and white energy lines amidst a black vortex. Forms - Dark= Ultraman Onyx Onyx's dark form, which he obtained from gathering Minus Energy from his rampage across Planet K-76. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Umbilium Ray: Onyx's L-style Ultra Beam. It is now a darker shade of blue and silver. * Onyx Heart Bullet: Onyx's signature move, a series of energy bullets shot one at a time from the studs on his Protectors, resembling the firing of a Gatling gun. * Onyx Jewel Wave: A golden beam surrounded by energy constructs fired from the Onyx Jewel. * Trickster Mine: Onyx can generate a series of energy balls and suspend them in the air or set them into the ground. They will cause large explosions when touched. Used to catch foes off guard. Physical * Onyx Rocket Punch: An energized punch attack performed at high speeds. * Onyx Boost Kick: An energized kick attack performed at high speeds. * Onyx Sky Launch: Onyx grabs the opponent and throws them into the air with brute strength, not even bothering to lift them up first. * Onyx Wild Spin: Onyx jumps into the air and spins around with his limbs out, randomly striking the opponent as he crashes into them. Other * Onyx Arm Protect: Onyx raises his arms in a similar fashion to the charging of the Evol-Ray Storm, generating a rectangular energy barrier between his arms. ** Onyx Arm Counter: A variation of the Onyx Arm Protect that acts similar to a trampoline, bouncing any projectile that hits it back at the source. * Trickster Thread: A fine thread of energy, which can trip Onyx's opponents. It's the upgraded version of the Onyx Light Thread. Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * Onyx Phase: Onyx can briefly transform his body into a mass of shadow-like energy to teleport or phase through objects. * Trickster Illusion: Using Kolyss' power, Onyx can create realistic illusions of himself or other things to confuse his foes. * Trickery Bond: Onyx is merged with the spirit of Kolyss, granting them access to some interesting abilities. ** Healing: Kolyss can heal Onyx from even the most grievous of wounds. ** Cold Resistance: Thanks to Kolyss' power, Onyx is resistant to the cold. ** Trickster Team: While Onyx is in control of his body, Kolyss can provide advice in the form of a voice in Onyx's head. He also serves as a second pair of eyes, thus being able to notice things Onyx wouldn't and helping enhance his reflexes. ** Trickster Twist: If Onyx agrees to it, Kolyss can temporarily take control of his body. In this state, Onyx's fighting style becomes more agile and manipulative. ** Trickster Split: Kolyss' spirit can temporarily separate from Onyx's body for surprise attacks. He takes the appearance of a green and gold cloud with horns, which can teleport and has cryokinetic powers. However, while in this state, Onyx is weakened. - TBA "Possessed" Form= TBA Pria-Desmus attempts to absorb Onyx's light energy and possess the Ultra's body, but with help from TBA, Onyx manages to overcome the dimensional beast's will and take control of the fusion. With this new power, he opens portals from across the multiverse into Pria-Desmus' home dimension and sucks various Ultras into battle him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Combination * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Deep= Deep Onyx After being separated from Pria-Desmus, more of Onyx's light has been removed, causing him to evolve into a darker, more powerful version of his base form. Seeking to return to Earth and gain Mjolnir this time, Onyx retrieves an old weapon to help him in his goal. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Deep Umbilium Ray: A truly dark version of the Umbilium Ray, dark blue and black in color and empowered by golden electricity. * Deep Heart Bullet: * Deep Jewel Wave: * Deep Mine: Physical * Deep Rocket Punch: An empowered version of Onyx's energy punch attack, charged with dark blue electrical bolts. * Deep Boost Kick: An empowered version of Onyx's energy kick attack, charged with dark blue electrical bolts. Other * Deep Protect: Combination * TBA Weapons * Giga Battle Nizer: Onyx carries the Giga Battle Nizer, although he cannot use its full power due to not being a Reionic. He is still capable of using it as a weapon and to revive monsters. ** TBA Abilities * Trickery Bond: Onyx is merged with the spirit of Kolyss, granting them access to some interesting abilities. ** Healing: Kolyss can heal Onyx from even the most grievous of wounds. ** Cold Resistance: Thanks to Kolyss' power, Onyx is resistant to the cold. ** Trickster Team: While Onyx is in control of his body, Kolyss can provide advice in the form of a voice in Onyx's head. He also serves as a second pair of eyes, thus being able to notice things Onyx wouldn't and helping enhance his reflexes. ** Trickster Twist: If Onyx agrees to it, Kolyss can temporarily take control of his body. In this state, Onyx's fighting style becomes more agile and manipulative. ** Trickster Split: Kolyss' spirit can temporarily separate from Onyx's body for surprise attacks. He takes the appearance of a green and gold cloud with horns, which can teleport and has cryokinetic powers. However, while in this state, Onyx is weakened. - TBA= TBA Onyx's final form. TBA Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA }} Trivia * Onyx is basically meant to fill Belial's role now that he's gone. ** It was chosen to redeem Onyx after the closure of the Lightning "franchise" so that he didn't become forced/stale. * Onyx is named after the Reionics. ** This is ironic, as he himself is not one; only inspired by Belial. ** Originally he was going to be one, but Kit scrapped this as "Reiblood has had his time in the sun." * Originally, when my continuity was more deeply rooted in Norse mythology, Loki himself would have possessed Onyx rather than his pseudo-espy Kolyss. ** Part of the reason I changed it is because in the original myths, Loki isn't really a bad guy so much as just a jerk. * Designs by MoarCrossovers and myself. Edited by Furnozilla. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Dark Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Evil Ultras Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kit's Continuity